Passing the Time
by Caliente
Summary: LoSH v5 one-shot vignette starring Ultra Boy and Shadow Lass –– Just how did Jo break Tasmia's bed in #5? And why would Tasmia's ex, Val, be holding a grudge? Sparring in the bedroom, of course! What kind of sparring, though, I really can't say...


**Author's Note:** A second attempt to breach the Legion fandom. This one takes place about a week before LoSH v5 #5 and was directly inspired by the conversation on page thirteen of that very issue. (I have a link but no idea how to get it from where it is into here without it being eaten.) The way I see it, the story itself can be taken two ways but I don't want to color your reading, so I'll just put 'em at the end. Comments are, of course, more than welcome if you so desire. ;) Thanks guys!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin'—not even good grammar!

**Passing the Time**  
by, Caliente

It's never soft. Never graceful. No, it's rough. Hard, like the lives that forged their spirits long ago. Different as different could be, yielding souls far too similar for either of their comforts. But, really, it's nothing more than a way to pass the time.

It's always a battle to see who'll come up on top. Usually, it's her. Though he'd never admit it, he kind of likes it that way. The others, they're all soft. Soft where she's hard. Weak where she's strong. But she… she's different. Even with his thick skull, he can appreciate that.

Of course, he holds firm to his belief that there's no one better than him. Even with glaring proof otherwise, he'd be sure. And she knows better than to destroy his fragile ego. At least, not over something like this. Not when she wants this to continue. Let him keep his delusions. He has so little else to cling to.

And, sometimes, they all need something to cling to. Something more than, "Eat it, Grandpa!" anyway. A war cry might be enough for some of them to stick together (it's certainly enough for a warrior such as herself) but some of them want more. Need more. She can respect that in a fellow warrior.

But setting the bed on fire? She draws the line there. That, she'll pick a fight over. She always did love a good fight. Because _this_ is not worth the damage to her things. And… maybe she does care about him a little bit. He's usually less annoying than Brainy or Cos. Definitely less than Dream Girl.

It only takes a moment to douse the fire but the damage is done. A light curl of smoke wafts through the air. "Great, just my luck," she grumbles sarcastically, fixing a glare on her companion. It's a good thing she doesn't believe in karma because the irony already makes her want to vomit. "I hope you know you're replacing that that."

He's quick to lift his hands in an innocent gesture that neither of them believe. "It was an accident!" is his admittedly weak protest. She shoots him another look, this one with more meaning than anger, and he groans internally. She's going to use this against him later, he's sure of it. "I mean… _whatever_."

Rolling her eyes, she picks herself up and shakes off any residual debris before staring him dead in the eyes. "You are going to replace it or, _at least_, fix it. You are going to have Brainy take a look at you. And you are going to do it before you blow up half the city."

There's no arguing with her when she's using that tone. Even he knows that. "Fine." He's surprised that he actually feels the smallest hint of a tinge of guilt for telling her what he knows is a lie. He glances at the singed mattress again and then looks back at her. "And, uh, sorry about your bed."

"Whatever," she mocks lightly, rolling her eyes again. "Just try not to get so _excited_ next time, huh? My furniture can't handle it." He smirks and opens his mouth to respond but she cuts him off. "I'm going to get a shower in before our meeting." His smirk widens and her eyes narrow. "No, I don't want any company."

He shakes his head at her. Uptight warrior types—go figure. "Your loss," he can't help but add as she slides into the bathroom. He's not sure, but he thinks he hears her laugh. "Hey, I didn't hear you complaining while you worked up that sweat," he reminds her as he heads out the door, intent on getting the last word.

Inside the shower, she groans at his use of double entendre (not that he'd know the term). It's not her fault she actually believes in good personal hygiene. Well, better than his, anyway. Ah well, with any luck Brainy would torture him with lots of pointy objects and tedium. That would (hopefully) teach him.

_Only the beginning…_

_

* * *

_

So, my question to you—do you think they were sparring or sexing? Because, honestly, Val could just be "holding a grudge" at just Tasmia or at Tasmia _and_ Jo, y'know? ;) I tried to be ambiguous, though I'm not sure how successful I really was. Don't forget to let me know! Otherwise my curiosity will know no bounds…


End file.
